


Co-Worker Zoned

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Hangyul likes Seungyoun more than a friend should be, he planned on confessing but then shit happens and everything between them started to change.





	Co-Worker Zoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, posted this on twitter as well hope you guys enjoooy ❤️ https://twitter.com/chogyul99z/status/1179369061760806915?s=21

"Wow, that was quite a spectacular song. You guys agree with me?" Byungchan, the mc said as he hype up the crowd

"I love your energy tonight, well then I won't spoil the mood anymore. This next band is a regular here and might I add they are the most annoying band who performs in our bar. Okay, Jinhyuk is glaring at me I might have to exit the stage on the other side. Anyway, please welcome The Flash"

The band get up on the stage to go to their respective instruments, not forgetting to smile to the crowd

"Hello everyone, you're not going to believe Byungchan are you?" Jinhyuk asks still smiling at the crowd as soon as he get his mic

"NooOOO" the crowd replied enthusiastically

"Okay calm down, I know y'all know us but there are probably some newcomers in this bar tonight so we'll still introduce ourselves. I'm Lee Jinhyuk, bassist and the leader of this band" Jinhyuk introduced and played a few bass chords

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Yohan asks and the crowd cheered

"I'm Kim Yohan the sexy drummer y'all want to date but is already taken" Yohan said then winked at a particular guy sitting near the bar counter before dropping some beats

"Eyyy, no need to brag about being taken Yohan boy. Please respect the single people here which I'm not" Yuvin said chuckling then fist bump with Yohan

"I'm Song Yuvin, the cool vocalist" Yuvin introduced

"Yah! You guys are too much there's nothing wrong with being single right Hangyul?" Seungyoun said as he turns to the keybordist who was still setting up. Hangyul replied him with a thumbs up

"Hi everyone, I'm the cutest guitarist in town Cho Seungyoun" Seungyoun introduced then played some guitar chords

"Hey, I'm Lee Hangyul the keybordist" Hangyul said simply

"Okay, so are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"YEEss" 

"Well then, let's hit it! 1.....2......1234" Yohan screamed as he tap his drum sticks against each other 4 times.

'The Flash' is a pop/rock band formed by five college students from Seoul National University a year ago. Most of the time they perform their own songs, composed by Seungyoun and Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun and Jinhyuk are both in their 5th year taking up architecture, they'll be graduating next year, hopefully. Yuvin will also be graduating next year as he is taking up his last year with the degree of biology. On the other hand, Hangyul and Yohan are on their 2nd year in digital programming.

In SNU, it was a requirement for every students to join at least one official club or organization in the school. Yohan and Hangyul have been bestfriends since middle school which explains why they stick around each other too much but during their first year, Hangyul stupidly passed his approval papers later than he was supposed to so he and Yohan didn't get the same dorm. He was dorming with Cho Seungyoun and since Seungyoun was already a part of the Produce Club he asked Hangyul to join the club. Hangyul then dragged Yohan to audition and they both pass. 5 months later, there was a band competition among the Produce Club members and since Seungyoun and Jinhyuk were desperate, they formed a band with the other three. Unexpectedly, the band received a lot of support from different people in the university so they thought maybe they can continue the band for fun.

At first they only perform during events in school but then Byungchan, who was also a member of Produce club asked them one day to perform in a bar owned by his cousin Han Seungwoo. Since then, they always play every friday at 'Xbutterfly' bar.

"I swear, they bring more and more people every week. Seungwoo hyung I think you should get ready to expand this bar of yours" Kookheon said as he sips from his glass of martini, Seungwoo only smiled

"Tell me about it, I'm close to putting up a sign on Jinhyuk's forehead that he's already taken" Wooseok said sulkily

"Luckily for this guy, his boyfriend announces he's taken all the time" Minhee chuckled as he points at Junho, referring to Yohan's introduction earlier, Junho blushed lightly

After the performance, the band went to the back side of the bar and ordered some light drinks for them and their other friends. Yohan, Jinyuk and Yuvin immediately went to their boyfriends' side and gave them a hug and a kiss

(a/n all the characters are in college)

"Ewww, you guys stop being lovey dovey in front of me i'm still young" Dongpyo sassily said

"Oh give us a break drama queen" Yuvin bite back

"Seungwoo hyung, Yuvin hyung called me a drama queen again please kick him out of your bar" Dongpyo cutely said as he goes to his father figure Seungwoo

They all continue to talk and tease each other until they all had to go home. It was friday so they don't have to worry about anything since most of them have either afternoon classes or none at all on saturdays.

"Hyung, are you going to your parent's home tomorrow?" Hangyul asks Seungyoun as he guided the older

"Hmmm, I won't. I told my mom I needed to finish some reports. I'll go home next week instead" Seungyoun replied slurly

"Hyung, I told you not to drink a lot but you never listen to me. Look at you, you're about to pass out" Hangyul said as he slid his arm around Seungyoun's waist and put the other's hand around his own neck.

Seungyoun chuckled lightly as they walk back to their dorm. It was only a few blocks away from the bar so they both decided to just walk.

"It's okay, Hangyul-ah. I won't pass out since you're here" Seungyoun said sweetly

Hangyul can't help but gulp at the sight of drunk Seungyoun. He looked at the older intently as he was fighting the urge to pinch those chubby cheeks and kiss those thinly sculpted pink lips. He could feel the urge getting stronger as time goes by.

Yes, Hangyul has a secret crush on Seungyoun. He refused to acknowledged that feeling for quite some time but since he figured that the more he denies it to himself the more that feeling develops deeper, he started accepting it thinking that maybe it'll go away. Does someone knows about this? Well, he didn't like anyone knowing about it but his stupid bestfriend who knows him too well, figured it out by himself and just last week Yohan confronted him about it when he was not yet sure about what to do. Yohan was the one who forced him to acknowledge his feelings for Seungyoun, that stupid brat. Junho knows now as well since apparently Yohan said 'Dude, you know I can't hide anything from Junho we always talk about random shits, it just slipped out'

During this time, when it was just the two of them, Hangyul feels that his crush wasn't one-sided. Seungyoun takes care of him really well and he takes care of Seungyoun as much, a lot of people get surprise every time they will say that they aren't dating. Hangyul wants to tell Seungyoun how he feels but there's this small voice at the back of his head saying 'What if he doesn't like you back and once you tell him he'll get awkward around you?'

In all honesty, Hangyul is okay with being rejected, it won't be the first time, what he was scared of rather is how the both of them will end up after the confession. He's scared that Seungyoun would stay away from him or worst Hangyul loses him entirely.

Before they went up to their unit, they went to a convenience store first to fill up their stomach with actual food and let Seungyoun sober up since they'd be in trouble if the guard catches them drunk. 

Hangyul helped Seungyoun sit up in one of the chairs before he gets inside and buy some ramen and snacks. When he returns, Seungyoun's head was still buried on his hands.

"Hyung" Hangyul whispered as he tap the older's shoulder 

"Hmmm?" 

"Seungyoun-ssi" Hangyul whispered dragging the syllables to make it a bit cute testing if it would wake his hyung up.

"Yeah?" Seungyoun responded sleepily

"I bought ramyeon, kimbap, sausage and water" Hangyul said 

"Hmm" Seungyoun hummed as he lift up his head and rub his eyes, cutely if you ask Hangyul.

"You know Seungyoun-ssi, you should really slow down on drinking alcohol. You look like a zombie right now" Hangyul added as he check if the noodles were already cooked

"I didn't drink that much earlier, my body is just not cooperating with me" Seungyoun replied taking one of the kimbaps

"Whatever you say Seungyoun-ssi" Hangyul said not really believing

"Come on, it's true" Seungyoun replied pouting

"I didn't say anything" Hangyul said smiling a bit while raising his hands up as if surrendering

"Eyyy, you sounded unamused" Seungyoun glared at his roommate which Hangyul only smiled at.

After finishing their light snack they both went to their dorm, Seungyoun was more sober this time so the other didn't need to assist him.

Their flat was rather average in size. It has a living room connected to the kitchen and a room with two single beds. The room is spacious enough for both men to setup a study table for each and has two closets. The bathroom is across the bedroom which was close to the kitchen.

Hangyul felt cool after he showered. He loves taking a bath after drinking alcohol to cool down his body. He had his shorts and yellow shirt on which he often wear while sleeping. He glance at Seungyoun's bed who was already on his pajama lying on the bed.

"Hangyul-ie" Seungyoun whined when he heard the younger had finally come out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Hangyul replied as he knows what Seungyoun would say next

"Sleep here with me" Seungyoun demanded cutely

Hangyul smiled at him lightly before walking to Seungyoun's bed and joining him there.

This isn't the first time Seungyoun had asked Hangyul this, in fact he had been asking Hangyul to cuddle with him every time he gets drunk since they got close. 

The first time this happened was months ago when they had a small party with the rest of their gang at Seungwoo's house and Seungyoun got really drunk. That night, Seungyoun was really clingy and affectionate to all their friends and when they both got home, Seungyoun went to the younger's bed and claimed that he felt lonely sleeping on his bed alone. Hangyul being the kind dongsaeng that he is opened his arms so his hyung can snuggle to him. They both slept in peace that night with each other's arms around them. Since then, Seungyoun would shamelessly call him or lay on the other's bed to sleep beside him whenever he was drunk or sick.

Once Hangyul had lied down on Seungyoun's bed. Seungyoun reach out to the younger's arms and spread it out so he could squeeze inside. The older snuggled closer, his face was on Hangyul's chest and arms around his waist. As soon as Seungyoun was settled on his chest, Hangyul locked his arms around the older man tightly and unconsciously kissed the top of his head lightly.

"How are you always so warm?" Seungyoun mumbled against the other's chest sleepily.

"N-No, I'm not. It's just that I drunk a-a bit t-too much tonight" Hangyul stuttered

"agahajjsjshsjjs" Hangyul didn't catch what Seungyoun said, he was about to pull away slightly so he could ask the older but Seungyoun didn't let him and just hug him tighter falling deep into his slumber.

Hangyul smiled softly, then kissed the crown of Seungyoun's head, more affectionately this time as if telling the other what he truly feels. He is no doubt madly in love with this man.

He thought of what Yohan had told him. What if Seungyoun feels the same way with him? Was he just wasting his time contemplating on something that could be better for both of them? He wants to hold Seungyoun like this not just when he's drunk or sick but also on normal days. He wants to watch movies with him, hold his hand, kiss him tenderly and lovingly and most of all he wants everyone to know that Seungyoun is his and that he belongs to Seungyoun as well. 

Hangyul can't help but to feel giddy at the thought of having Seungyoun and being his but there's this small voice inside his head telling him he should be contented with what he has with Seungyoun. However, would it really be enough? Would he be able to live forever as Seungyoun's friend without trying that small possibility of them being something more? He won't. If he's gonna do this, he might as well try so he won't live with regrets. So he made a decision to tell Seungyoun, his very close friend, that he loves him more than he should.

Contrary to what Hangyul has planned, he couldn't seem to find the right timing for him to tell Seungyoun what he feels. They were both busy with exams especially the older with the addition of his thesis and whatnot. So Hangyul thought it could wait, he'd wait. He knows it would be worth it.

It was Friday and hell week is done for this semester. Everyone was relieved to survive the week which actually felt a year due to the endless exams and project deadlines. 

Hangyul and Yohan just finished their last class and decided to go to their club office to join their friends. 

"So, since hell week's over my brother, you should go and do your thing" Yohan said arms immediately went around his bestfriend's shoulder raising both his eyebrows in a playful manner. 

"Shut up dumbass, I know what to do" Hangyul replied glaring at his bestfriend which made Yohan smirk

"Alright then let's go to the club office so we can meet your future boyfriend" Yohan teased. Hangyul smack his head harder than usual for he believes the other deserved it.

They were about to enter the club office when Hangyul heard his name and the question made him stop on his tracks.

"I'm just really curious, what's your status with Hangyul?" a muffled voice that sounded like Jinhyuk asked

"Finally, someone got some balls to ask this question" Yuvin replied 

Yohan was about to open the door but Hangyul stopped him, he wanted to know. He wanted to hear what Seungyoun would say.

"I guess everyone's curious about you and Hangyul you guys are so close it seems like you're dating or something" Byungchan chimed in

A loud chuckle on the other side of the door was heard by Hangyul and Yohan. It was Seungyoun's, Hangyul knows it was him. Suddenly, he didn't want to hear Seungyoun's answer but he couldn't move, his body seemed to be glued on that space.

"Come on guys, Hangyul and I are never gonna happen. He's just a co-worker, a collegue, we hang out a lot because we're roommates and we're friends. He's like a little brother to me" Seungyoun said without much hesitation, his voice lack any doubt in it.

"So you don't like him?" Wooseok asks curiously 

"Of course I do, we all know how fun it is to be with Hangyul he's a great friend but I don't like him romantically and I don't think I will. Neither would he, I mean Hangyul wouldn't be the type to fall for his friend or something. Just look at him and Yohan, I guess you could say I'm the next Yohan in his life" Seungyoun said confidently

Hangyul heard a crack and another one then another one until he felt his whole heart shattering into pieces. He couldn't move. He didn't even need to confess, he got his answer right there and then and it wasn't the answer he hoped and expected he'd get but life is like that, it doesn't always go the way you wanted things to be. At that moment, all he could think about was he should be relieved he didn't confess to Seungyoun or else their friendship would've suffered from it and he didn't want that. His heart hurts like hell but life should move on. He should move on.

"Hangyul-ah" Yohan muttered carefully. He wanted to ask if his bestfriend was okay but he knows he's not, who would be if they heard the person they love only sees him as a co-worker, a friend and a brother.

"I'm fine. It's not like this is the first time I got rejected" Hangyul said with a genuine smile. If Yohan didn't know any better he would've thought Hangyul didn't care but he knows his bestfriend more than anyone else.

Truthfully, Hangyul has been rejected by someone he liked before. Yes, a lot of girls and boys are swoon by his charming personality and handsome face but the thing is he only liked 2 people. The first one was during his high school, she was the president of their class and she was almost perfect. Hangyul really liked her a lot that he even attended a seminar about literature at Jeju even though he didn't like literature even one bit. His crush was developing with every single day that passes but he never confessed because he was contented with just watching that girl from a far. However during their last year in high school, that girl he had been crushing for almost 4 years, dated someone from the journalism club and Hangyul experienced his first heartbreak. Later on, he heard from a common friend that Yeonhee, his crush, liked him during second year and she thought Hangyul had a girlfriend that's why she didn't confess. He regretted that he didn't confess his feelings to Yeonhee but it was too late she was already dating someone else.

Hangyul didn't even know how Yohan manage to walk him to the university park.

"Yah! Why did you bring me here?" Hangyul asked chuckling

"Where do you want me to take you then when you look like shit?" Yohan replied

"I always look like this" Hangyul said smiling

"Come on man, it's not like it's a crime to cry. You got rejected that's the most natural reaction" Yohan said

"We both know I'm not a crybaby. Besides I'm really fine. I'm just glad I didn't confess yet. Seungyoun would've freaked out if I did" Hangyul muttered

"Sorry dude, I really thought he likes you back. I shouldn't have talked you into confessing" Yohan replied feeling bad

"Yah! It's not your fault. It's not my fault either and more so, it's not Seungyoun's fault. It's just how life is" Hangyul smiled lightly

"So what's your plan?" Yohan asked genuinely

"Nothing, life goes on" Hangyul replied with a small smile.

Yohan didn't press the issue anymore since he knows Hangyul would be okay. He hoped he'd be okay.

For the next weeks Hangyul acted as if nothing happened. He and Seungyoun still hang out a lot and a few times they get a bit clingy to each other. They still perform at Seungwoo's bar but not as often as before since Jinhyuk and Seungyoun are busy with all their requirements. Hangyul sometimes stay up with Seungyoun since he knows the other works more comfortably when someone is talking to him. They still get a lot of teasing from their friends and from a few people outside their circle regarding their relationship but they always laugh it off or joke about it. It's safe to say that nothing had really change between them, they're still the same close friends that they are.

Hangyul just pushed back those unnecessary feelings at the back of his head since his friendship with Seungyoun is much more important than anything else.

However, Seungyoun seemed a bit off this week because the younger thinks the other was avoiding him. It started last weekend, Seungyoun told him he'll be going to his parents house and come back on Sunday but when the older came home on Sunday night he was really quiet and he kept on avoiding the younger's eyes. Hangyul wanted to pry on it and asked what was wrong but he knew Seungyoun would tell him if he wanted to so he just let him be. Hangyul waited for the older to reach out and tell him what was wrong but it's been a week and he hasn't had a decent conversation with the older other than a few greetings.

"Maybe he's just really busy these days. I rarely get to see Jinhyuk hyung as well" Yohan said as he bite on his cheeseburger

"I don't know, he seems really off like he's avoiding me or something" Hangyul insisted, sadness evident in his voice.

"Hyung, it's gonna be okay. I don't think Seungyoun hyung would be able to resist you that long" Junho assured

Days turned into weeks but Hangyul was still left in the dark as to why Seungyoun suddenly became cold to him. The younger tried to talk to Seungyoun but he always had an excuse to leave. Seungyoun had been coming to their dorm really late and leave before Hangyul wakes up. Sometimes, Seungyoun would stay out and just text Hangyul that he won't be sleeping at their dorm. 

Hangyul doesn't know what to do so he did what he thought was the best. He let Seungyoun do what he wants. He'd only talk to the older when the older was talking to him. He got tired of chasing Seungyoun who always run away from him. He tried to ask Seungyoun's friends but they were all clueless. In the end, Hangyul decided not to make it harder for Seungyoun and he too, avoided the older.

"How long are you planning to keep this up Seungyoun?" Seungwoo asked seriously

"I don't know. He seem to avoid me as well these past few days" Seungyoun pouted not really liking what he admitted.

"Well he's probably tired of chasing after you, idiot" Wooseok snapped

"Why can't you just tell him what you know and finally sort things out" Jinhyuk added

"I can't. I don't even know how to react on the fact that he likes me more than as a friend. Besides, I don't want to ruin what we have" Seungyoun said with a hint of doubt on his voice

"Wow! Smart of you to think that what you're doing for the past couple of weeks isn't ruining your friendship" Wooseok rolled his eyes

Truthfully, he had been wanting to talk to Hangyul and end this stupid avoiding game he started. He missed the younger more than he expected but he doesn't wanna hurt him.

He heaved a long sigh. His friends were really worried about him and they're all tired seeing Seungyoun and Hangyul avoid each other.

"Seungyoun-ah, you should really go and talk to Hangyul before it's too late" Seungwoo insisted

Seungyoun being the idiot he is, didn't listen to what his friends are telling him so he kept avoiding Hangyul. It only got worse since Hangyul wasn't chasing him and demanding for an explanation now. It didn't make Seungyoun live in peace in fact it stressed him out even more now that the only time he could see Hangyul was when the younger was sleeping. 

Seungyoun didn't like the emptiness he was feeling inside so he decided to not avoid Hangyul anymore. The older still didn't talk to him or anything, he just stopped coming home late and leaving so early but the thing is Hangyul was the one doing it now. It made Seungyoun frustrated and he wanted to talk to Hangyul even more now than before but he didn't because he knew he wouldn't be able to answer the other if Hangyul threw the same question to him.

It had been a couple of months since he started avoiding Hangyul, since he heard Yohan and Hangyul talking about his feelings for him and to say that Seungyoun misses the younger would be an understatement. He wanted nothing but to see the younger and spend time with him. Hangyul must be really important for him to make him cry like a baby at this ungodly hour. 

He was sobbing really hard when he heard the door clicked. He quickly put the blanket and pillow on top of his head to cover him. He heard footsteps going inside their bedroom. He lifted the blanket a little so he could see what Hangyul was doing. He held his breath so that the other wouldn't notice he'd cry but Hangyul seemed to not notice he was there since after Hangyul pick up some fresh clothes, he left again without even looking at Seungyoun's direction.

Tears started to fall again from his eyes and he doesn't understand why his heart hurts so much it feels like it was being ripped apart. He cried himself to sleep which resulted to very puffy eyes the next morning.

Seungyoun was walking through the hallway when he heard a rather loud giggle but that wasn't the reason why he stopped.

"Look, Hangyul gave me this flowers this morning he even picked me up at my apartment, isn't he the sweetest boyfriend?" the girl said confidently bragging to her friends. 

"You're dating Hangyul? As in Lee Hangyul from digital programming department? The one in the band?" asked by thebother girl

"Yes, who else? He's the only Lee Hangyul I'll be willing to date in this university" the girl with the flowers said

Seungyoun looked closely to who the girl was and he saw Ryujin from the Social Studies department. He remembered seeing that girl on one of their gigs before talking to Hangyul and Yohan casually.

'She's dating Hangyul?' Seungyoun thought

Seungyoun seem to not figure out what'd he miss. He thought Hangyul likes him that's the very reason why they're in this mess so how come that girl is saying Hangyul's dating her. He couldn't understand why he felt a pang on his chest upon realizing that maybe, maybe Hangyul doesn't like him anymore, that running away from the younger had work. Shouldn't he be happy that Hangyul is dating someone else so they could go back to being friends, so he won't be worried what will happen to them?

He shook his head and ignored the heavy feeling he had in his chest and continue his way to class. Jinhyuk and Wooseok were already on their seats when he entered the classroom and he immediately dismissed their questioning looks, they probably noticed his puffy eyes and wanted to ask if he was okay. 

After class, he told his two friends that he'll go home first since he wasn't feeling well. The couple just let him since they knew it's no use to pry on Seungyoun when he doesn't want to say anything. He was on his way out of the campus when he heard a loud chuckle coming from someone he knows too well. He didn't know why but his feet moved on their own and lead him at the back of a tree. He hid himself there as he watch Hangyul's back as he embraced Ryujin, his girlfriend, tightly as if they both didn't want to let go. The girl was saying something but he couldn't catch it but it was enough to break his heart when he heard Hangyul laugh even more. However, nothing would've prepared him from what he saw next, Hangyul kissed the girl and in that very moment Seungyoun realized something he had been denying to himself from the very start. The older turned around not wanting to see more as tears flow down from his eyes. 

He walked and walked and finally ran, he didn't know where he's supposed to go. All he knows is that he hates himself so much for not realizing what he truly felt for the younger and now, now that it was too late he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

His feet brought him to a bar, he promised himself and the rest of his friends that he won't drink unless he's with someone that could be trusted but that's the least of his concern right now. All he wants is for the pain to go away but he probably didn't deserve to cry after hurting Hangyul like that.

He downed glass after glass of alcohol until he couldn't count how many he had drunk already. His mind was hazy but all he could think about was Hangyul, how much he missed the younger. It's all his own fault, he wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't freaked out upon hearing that conversation between Hangyul and Yohan.

"God! I'm the most stupid person alive. How the hell did I not realize that I love him more than... more than... Damn it Cho Seungyoun, you're a fucking idiot! You deserve to die right now" Seungyoun continue to smack his head and drink glass after glass. 

Hangyul opened the door of their quiet apartment and he heaved a sigh. Seungyoun didn't go home again tonight. Truthfully, he rarely sees the younger even more now than when they just started ignoring each other. He hated how Seungyoun had to stay out too late just to avoid him. He started going home late so that Seungyoun won't have to avoid him. It wasn't that hard since he had to help Ryujin push away her ex. She went to Hangyul and Yohan a few weeks before saying that his ex wasn't leaving her alone so he asked for their help and since Hangyul's the one who's not in a relationship with anyone he decided to help his childhood friend by pretending to be her boyfriend. It's all good now though since they talked earlier and Ryujin said she'll be moving to Boston with her parents next week. 

Hangyul came out of the bathroom after he had shower and he glance at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight yet Seungyoun wasn't home yet. He's getting worried since he knows Seungyoun had been coming home early these days. Hangyul was about to call one of their friends to ask where Seungyoun was when he heard his phone ringing. He was shocked to see Seungyoun's name as the caller id. He immediately picked it up, not feeling well for the sudden call.

"Hello, Hyung? Hangyul greeted

"Hello Sir, uhm this is Myungsoo. I'm the bartender at New Journey bar here in Myeongdong and uhm the owner of this phone has passed out. He--" the bartender didn't finish what he was about to say

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened? Tell me the address of the bar" Hangyul said quickly grabbing his keys. His body was trembling from freaking out. He couldn't bare the thought that something bad has happened to Seungyoun. 

"Sir calm down, he's fine. He just drank way too much that's why he passed out. He had been trying to call this number earlier but he didn't I'm not sure why though. Our bar is closing soon and I didn't know how to help him so I called. I'll text you the address of the bar" the bartender said

Hangyul arrived at the bar and he saw Seungyoun's almost lifeless body sitting on the bar stool. The younger ran to the older's side to make sure that he was still breathing. 

"Hey, I was the one you're talking to earlier. Here's his phone. I hope you guys be okay" Myungsoo said giving Hangyul the phone

"Thank you" Hangyul replied. 

He carried the older on his back until they get home. Once they were in the apartment, Hangyul laid the other on his bed. He went to Seungyoun's wardrobe to get a fresh shirt and help him change. 

Hangyul sat on the edge of Seungyoun's bed looking at the older. He reached out for Seungyoun's hair and softly caress it.

"Hyung, seriously what's wrong? Why can't you tell me? How did we end up like this? It hurts to see you this sad without me knowing what's going on" Hangyul heaved a sigh. He was about to stand up when Seungyoun wrapped his fingers around Hangyul's wrist. 

"Hangyul-ie, please stay" Seungyoun said half asleep, a tear fell from his eyes which Hangyul quickly brush off.

"I don't care whether you push me away or not. We have to talk" Hangyul replied determinedly even though he knew Seungyoun couldn't hear it.

"Ughh" Seungyoun groaned as he felt his head spinning the moment he open his eyes. He gave himself a minute to adjust to the burning sunlight. He must have forgotten to close the window, Han--

He widen his eyes as he noticed the pair of arms hugging him tightly. He knew who those arms belong to but he didn't know ho he ended up here. He was sure he was in a bar last night crying and drinking all his heartaches and whatnot.

Seungyoun knows Hangyul was a deep sleeper so he didn't need to worry about waking up the younger. He can't be here, he's not supposed to be here.

'Damn it Cho Seungyoun! Just how many times would you do stupid things aish! You can't be here, Hangyul, he... he's already dating someone else' Seungyoun thought looking at Hangyul's hand locked around his waist. He could feel his tear falling so he shook his head. He can't cry, he doesn't deserve to.

He was about to stand up after removing Hangyul's hand around him when he heard a low voice.

"Where are you going?" Hangyul asked

Seungyoun froze for a moment but he can't let himself be caught. He didn't want to answer Hangyul's pending questions about anything. So he acted like he was pissed off.

"To class, where else would I be? Since when are you a light sleeper anyway? Just go back to sleep Hangyul" Seungyoun replied annoyedly, he was already standing up but he wasn't facing the younger. He couldn't or else he'd cry again.

"I woke up really early because I know you were gonna run away from me again and you're not going to class I already called Jinhyuk hyung to tell your professors you're sick" Hangyul replied

Seungyoun turned around to face Hangyul, anger was evident on his face.

"Why the hell did you do that? I need to go to class, and you don't have the right to tell me what to do Lee Hangyul" Seungyoun said which he immediately regretted upon seeing the hurt on Hangyul's eyes.

See talking to Hangyul would end up with him only hurting the younger even more. He was about to take back what he said and apologize but he stopped himself, wasn't this the right thing to do? Let Hangyul be mad at him because that's what he deserve.

So instead of apologizing he turned around and was about to walk away when a hand grab his wrist. Hangyul was already standing up behind him.

"I'm not letting you run away again" Hangyul said firmly, Seungyoun pulled his arm from Hangyul harshly he needed to act strong.

"Who said I'm running away? I have class Hangyul, I don't have time to deal with your shits right now" Seungyoun yelled every word he says felt like a stab on his heart, he knew he was hurting the younger all the more so when he see tears were starting to form on Hangyul's eyes

"Hyung, just what the hell did I do to you to make you hate me like this? All of a sudden you just avoided me like I had an incurable disease or something. I tried to wait so you could explain what was going on but all you did was to push me away even farther. I don't even know what I did wrong" Hangyul sobbed, Seungyoun wanted nothing more but to wipe those tears and hug him tight but he couldn't.

"I gave you space, I stopped chasing you, I stopped waiting for an explanation even though I was dying to know what I did wrong because I thought that would make you feel better even if the only thing I wanted to do was to spend time with you. I thought I was doing the right thing but then you went out drinking alone last night. Do you even know how worried I was when I heard you pass out? I was scared hyung, so fucking scared. You were even crying in your sleep last night, you don't have any idea how worried I was" Hangyul said angrily

They were both crying angrily by now, both of their faces were red from the anger and the crying they've been doing for the last couple of minutes. Seungyoun hated himself for doing this to both of them. 

"Hyung, when will you fucking stop running away from me and start explaining what the fuck I did wrong? So we could fucking fix this" Hangyul said his voice was still filled with tension

"You wanna know why? Because I freaked out, I got scared and I didn't know what to do when I heard you telling Yohan you liked me more than as a friend" Seungyoun admitted, Hangyul's eyes widen upon the revelation

"Y-You knew? T-That's why you avoided me?" Hangyul stuttered, he didn't know what to do about this truth, he didn't expect this

"Yes, I knew and I was scared because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're one of the most important people in my life Hangyul, I didn't want to lose you. So I stayed away, I avoided you even if it was hurting me. Even though I wanted to ran back to you and watch movies with you or just stay here doing nothing with you, I stopped myself because I wanted you to forget your feelings for me, I wanted you to be just my friend but I was wrong" Seungyoun cried out.

Hangyul looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I was wrong. I was so damn wrong when I thought I only wanted you to be just my friend" Seungyoun sniffed hard and Hangyul had a questioning look, he wasn't crying that much anymore unlike Seungyoun who was a total crying mess

"When you started avoiding me I thought I had succeeded that you don't like me anymore, that you finally erased your feelings for me and I thought I'd be happy knowing that we could go back to being close friends but I wasn't. I was devastated by the mere thought that you no longer like me more than as a friend" Seungyoun continued, tears were still falling from his eyes, he was sobbing. He couldn't look at Hangyul's eyes anymore. Hangyul was just staring at him trying to decipher the older's words

"I was confused, I should be happy because that was the start of all these craziness yet I was not, I was far from being happy. In fact it made it more complicated because I started feeling things that I didn't know were there from the start. I realized that I like you, no actually I realized that I love you" Seungyoun was like a mad man, he was chuckling while crying. He finally looked at Hangyul who was beginning to figure something out.

"But the world hates me so much, because just when I realized what I truly feel for you. Just when I was ready to tell you how much of an idiot I was for nit realizing it sooner, it was too late. I was too late" Seungyoun said smiling sadly, Hangyul looked at him confused

"You're dating that girl from Social Studies right? I heard her bragging you to her friends yesterday. She's really lucky to have you Hangyul. I'm genuinely happy for you" Seungyoun said smiling honestly

"You don't have to feel bad about this it's not your fault, it was mine but I don't think I can be your friend right now. I'm not as strong as you are. I really am happy for you, I'm sorry that I've hurt you" Seungyoun continued, patting Hangyul's shoulder

Hangyul didn't respond so Seungyoun took this as a sign to walk out, he feels his heart breaking and another round of tears were starting to form on his eyes again. 

Just when he was about to open the bedroom door, he felt a pair of strong arms back hugging him and he was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. Hangyul placed his chin just above Seungyoun's shoulder, their cheeks were touching. 

"Out of all the things you said, the only thing that I remember is that you're an idiot. You're the stupidest idiot I've ever met Cho Seungyoun" Hangyul said smiling like a fool, Seungyoun felt insulted but he didn't say anything because he was distracted, Hangyul was back hugging him and it was wrong yet it felt so right. He was about to pull away but Hangyul just tightened his grip around the older

"I'm not dating anyone Seungyoun, If I'd actually date someone, it would be no other than the person I'm hugging right now" Hangyul said smiling from ear to ear, no more sadness evident on his face.

Seungyoun's eyebrows furrowed, was Hangyul making fun of him? He was about to yell at the other but Hangyul beat him to it. The younger turned him so that they were both facing each other.

Hangyul cupped his cheeks and the younger was smiling so brightly it was blinding. Seungyoun was confused but he missed the feeling of Hangyul touching his cheeks so he stayed glued to where he was.

"Ryujin's ex was bothering her so she asked me and Yohan to help her and since Yohan have Junho I was the one who pretended to be her boyfriend" Hangyul said still smiling so brightly

Seungyoun was shock to hear that, he was happy yet he couldn't believe it

"But I-I saw you kissing her yesterday, it was the reason why I drank last night" Seungyoun admitted

"Kiss her? I never kissed her. Hmmm yesterday was when she told me she was flying to Boston with her parents next week. I never kissed her I swear to god" Hangyul defended

Seungyoun squinted his eyes at Hangyul and he saw nothing but honesty and love in his eyes which made the older blush. He quickly avoided Hangyul's eyes which the younger chuckled at.

"I-I need to go to class" Seungyoun blurted out, removing Hangyul's hands from his cheeks but Hangyul didn't let him get away.

"Uh Uh, you're not going anywhere. We're not yet done talking" Hangyul said shaking his head

"But...." Seungyoun didn't finish what he was about to say because Hangyul placed his hand on his cheek, brushing it lightly. His eyes were on the older's lips and their eyes met, Seungyoun just smiled lightly giving the younger the permission he was asking.

Hangyul smiled back before capturing Seungyoun's lips on his, they started off slowly not rushing anything, they've both waited for this so they wanted to take it slow. Seungyoun moved his arms to place them around Hangyul's neck and pull the younger even closer. Hangyul smiled at the kiss and placed his free hand on Seungyoun's waist. They kissed more passionately this time, both not wanting to let go after all the struggles they've went through, who would've thought they'd end up in each other's arms. 

Hangyul pulled away resting his forehead against Seungyoun's and he smiled, the older smiled back. They were both really happy right now, no one can ruin this moment for them.

"I love you, Seungyoun hyung" Hangyul muttered sweetly

"I love you too, Hangyul-ie" Seungyoun said returning the other's smile.

They were about to kiss again when they heard a knock from the door. They looked at each other and Hangyul shrugged. He regretfully let go the older to open their front door.

"Yah! Lee Hangyul how's Seungyoun? Is he okay? Tell me he's still alive" Jinhyuk bombarded Hangyul as he entered their home followed by Wooseok, Yohan and Seungwoo

"Seungyoun-ah are you okay? You look so red, are you really sick?" Seungwoo asked worriedly

"I-I'm fine hyung" Seungyoun replied glancing at Hangyul who just smirked at him and he turned even redder. 

This action didn't go unnoticed by Yohan and Wooseok, they both look at each other furrowing their eyebrows then they smiled when they realize something.

"Hmmm, I think we just interrupted a very iconic moment of two idiots" Wooseok pointed out.

"I think you're right hyung, I could almost see the heart eyes on Hangyul's eyes" Yohan teased

"Yah! W-What are you guys saying?" Seungyoun blushed

"Hmmm so that explains why you're so red" Seungwoo pointed

"Oh My God! Finally, the idiots have worked it out already. It had been months since you guys gave all of us a headache" Jinhyuk said

They all laugh heartedly. Hangyul walked behind Seungyoun so he could backhug the older. He kissed his cheek lovingly putting the rest of their friends in an awkward atmosphere, they're still not used to their public display of affection.

"Okay, since Seungyoun hyung is okay I think we should go now. I don't really want to witness how they'd smooch each other here" Yohan said walking to the door.

The new couple just chuckled at their friends and was more than happy to let them go. They've avoided each other for months, they had a lot of things to catch up on. So that day, Hangyul didn't go to his classes either. They both just lie on their bed, watch movies, cuddle and kiss each other. Both of them were really glad to be in each other's arms that they can't stop smiling like the idiots they are.


End file.
